


All's Divine In Desire

by itsfrantastic



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfrantastic/pseuds/itsfrantastic
Summary: ‘’You remember when we were kids?’’ Tommy says as he walks right into Billy’s personal space. Did he remember? Billy could never forget. ‘’I’m not – not talking about the Ranger stuff. Like, when we would hang out on Zack’s couch and then go to the beach with the girls? Or when we would stay at yours and play games all night? That stuff?’’ Tommy settles between Billy’s open legs and Billy has never been more uncomfortable.





	

‘’You remember when we were kids?’’ Tommy says as he walks right into Billy’s personal space. Did he remember? Billy could never forget. ‘’I’m not – not talking about the Ranger stuff. Like, when we would hang out on Zack’s couch and then go to the beach with the girls? Or when we would stay at yours and play games all night? That stuff?’’ Tommy settles between Billy’s open legs and Billy has never been more uncomfortable. He can smell the liquor on Tommy’s breath. Knows his own face is flushed from the beer. Billy wants this – more than he can say. They’re adults now, and can do whatever they please without social stigma or the threat of parental intervention, but Billy still doesn’t feel like he can go for it. Tommy smiles a lop-sided smile and Billy watches as the light from the lamp in Tommy’s apartment catches his shiny white teeth.

Billy stares as Tommy takes another sip of his _Stella Artois_. He watches as the liquor goes down his throat, as his Adam’s apple bobs. Billy feels hot and he adjusts his position on the couch, before smiling up at his old friend.

‘’Affirmative, Tommy. I remember most of that too.’’ Billy mostly remembers how uncomfortable hiding his sexuality was, his unending crushes on unattainable jockey straight guys, and how absolutely freeing it was to curl into Trini’s lap and sob for hours when he finally told her he was gay. She had blinked, smiled and rubbed his back until he calmed down.  He also remembers the bullying, and how it mostly stopped once they became Rangers and Billy bulked up, but the truth is that High School wasn’t that great of an experience for him if you took out the Ranger bits.

‘’Do you – do you remember how fucking hot you were?’’ Tommy says with a laugh as he staggers back. Tommy is drunk. He’s not incoherent yet, and he hasn’t had had to kiss the porcelain gods yet, but Billy knows if he has another beer he’ll throw up. They had started off with shots, and Tommy insisted on some _Jaeger Bombs_. Billy didn’t drink nearly as much as Tommy, simply because he didn’t want to be around one of his former crushes and loose his inhibitions (but even Billy knows he’s close to being drunk). Tommy, however, doesn’t seem to have that problem.

Billy takes a second to really process the information he’s been given and in that time Tommy has one hand on Billy’s right thigh and the other on the bottle as he takes a final swing to polish off his beer. He looks at Billy without a raised eyebrow, like he’s expecting something from him and Billy gives an owlish blink.

‘’What?’’ He asks. Billy is most certainly a little bit tipsy, and not really equipped to handle this information the right way. Tommy’s gripping his thigh, rubbing circles through the denim and it’s sending the wrong signals to Billy’s dick. It jumps in his pants and Billy tries to force himself to think of anything other than the gorgeous man in front of him.

‘’Man, I had the biggest fucking crush on you.’’ Tommy laughs as he backs off and walks his way to the fridge.

‘’You need another?’’ He asks, holding a new _Stella_ in his hand. Tommy’s glasses are askew on his face, and Billy regrets not wearing his to their little get together. He always felt comfortable hiding behind his, even if getting contacts gave him a new sense of confidence, in this moment, Billy is mortified.

‘’Uh … Tommy, that’s not funny.’’ Billy doesn’t think that after all these years one of his oldest friends would mock his sexuality in a nasty joke like this, but Billy was conditioned to expect those types of things and had to be sure to ask.

‘’I know, beer is no laughing matter.’’ Tommy makes himself laugh as he grabs another glass bottle and heads back. He trips over a shoe on the kitchen floor but catches himself on the corner of the island, takes 5 minutes to laugh to himself and comes over to Billy. Tommy’s face is red and bright and his eyes are so brown Billy wants nothing more than to kiss Tommy – but he won’t.

‘’No, Tommy, the crush thing.’’ Billy takes the beer from Tommy’s outstretched hand anyway and Tommy smiles down at him, the corners of his eyes wrinkling with crows feet that Billy wasn’t sure was there the last time he saw him. It hits Billy that Tommy is a man now. That he is a man like Billy is a man. Tommy’s lead an interesting life, but then haven’t they all? How had Billy missed this? Billy knows in that moment that Tommy isn’t joking.

Tommy opens up their beers and doesn’t crawl in-between Billy’s legs again, but instead sits right next to him on his beat up leather couch. ‘’No, Bill, it’s not a joke.’’ Tommy isn’t a stumbling drunk. He’s an honest drunk, apparently, and a giggler, but Billy knows that soon, this could turn messy.

Billy takes a nervous gulp of his beer. ‘’Well – why – why did you never say anything?’’ There’s a mess of questions Billy needs to ask but he waits. Did he know Billy was gay before he came out? Was this before or after Kimberly? What was Tommy’s sexuality? Did anyone else know? Billy opens his mouth before stopping when Tommy speaks.

‘’I – oh woah.’’ Tommy leans back and starts laughing again. He’s staring up at the ceiling and laughing at nothing. ‘’I’m so fucking dizzy man.’’ Tommy laughs more before spilling his beer. He’s standing up suddenly and falling right over, cascading in a fit of shrieking laughter that Billy doesn’t think he can handle, but Tommy looks so cute on the floor doubled over and covered in beer that Billy can’t help but laugh too.  Tommy falls asleep soon after, but Billy stays up drinking till he can’t anymore.

 

In the morning, Billy has a killer headache and his stomach hurts a bit. He wakes up to the sound of the blender going in the kitchen and wants to scream at Tommy to make it stop. Tommy seems perfectly fine as he prances around his kitchen in his pajamas. It’s the weekend, so neither of them have to go to work, but Billy doesn’t know how to approach his friend after last night. He wished he woke up and forgot, but Billy’s mind has never worked like that.

‘’Tom?’’ Billy asks as he pads into the kitchen. He’s wearing one of Tommy’s old shirts. It’s long sleeved and green and reminds Billy of a time in their life when things were very, very different. Tommy’s blending eggs in the green concoction and Billy’s lips curl up in disgust for a quick second. Tommy’s not wearing his glasses yet and he left his bed head untamed but Tommy is coherent and he smirks.

‘’Hey sleeping beauty, how you feeling?’’ Billy is a bit shocked Tommy doesn’t feel the earth pounding headache Billy feels but it has been a decade since they last drank together. He remembers Prom in ’97 and how Aisha had thrown up all over Kim’s pretty pink dress, and Rocky had brought weed his cousin got him and Billy had gotten high for the first time. As Rangers, their lives were far too busy to have normal teenage experiences, but somehow, they found times to just be kids. Billy hadn’t had sex until college, but he knew the other Rangers hooked up and partied whenever they could.

‘’Like death,’’ Billy rasps out and Tommy barks a laugh. He takes the jug off the blender and pours it into two glasses before giving one to Billy.

‘’Drink up. It’ll make your headache go away. ‘’

Billy raises an eyebrow before attempting to down half the glass. It tastes exactly like how he thought it would taste and gives the glass back to Tommy.

Tommy’s already finished his and putting it in the sink.

‘’Do you want to run through some katas with me? It’s a little late for my normal morning workout but better late than never, right?’’ Tommy is running up the stairs – presumably to change and Billy finds he’s having a hard time keeping up with Tommy’s fast pace and he decides to stay downstairs.

He comes back down in a little under 2 minutes, shorts over leggings and a muscle tee that shows off his tattoos and hard biceps and Billy’s head automatically goes back to what he said last night. That he had a crush on him in high school. That this gorgeous specimen of man wanted _him_ , nerdy, awkward, Billy Cranston.

‘’Uh—I suppose,’’ Billy says. Tommy smiles at Billy, like what Billy just said was the only think he wanted to hear and he nods towards the garage door

 

 Billy is sweating and he’s given as good as Tommy gave, but as he lays on his back on the padded mats of Tommy’s garage, he thinks it’s now or never.

‘’Tom, did you mean it?’’ Tommy’s unwrapping his wrists and shaking tightly wound limbs out in the corner of the room. He bounces on his heels once before turning around, lips tight. He remembered then.

Billy thinks Tommy might try and crack a joke, try to distract Billy with a non-sequitur like he normally would but he doesn’t.

‘’Yeah, B. If I’m being honest, I still do.’’ Tommy stretches and runs a hand through his hair. He’s embarrassed, Billy can tell by the flush in his cheeks. He used to see that flush whenever they would joke about Kim, or any of the other handful of girls Tommy slept with after he they broke up. The idea that now that flush is for Billy, for _him_ , makes Billy decide what to do right then and there. 

Billy wipes sweat off his face and slowly sits up. He thinks of a million things to say, a million more questions to ask but instead he locks eyes with Tommy and takes a deep breath.

He opens his mouth, closes it and tries to think of what to do. Tommy’s had enough – he moves away and fiddles with the punching bag.

Billy’s decided what he needs to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter one of my lil fanfic, I'm working on. It will probably end in 3 parts. It's not going to be a large WIP. There's going to be some smut, some sappy love and it'll be done! I love this fandom, and I wanted to put it out before the influx of fic from the film comes out. I loved Billy in the movie but David's Billy will always have a special place in my heart, so this fic IS a MM fic. However, I'm sure you could read it as PR2017 if you ignored the direct references. 
> 
> Much love,   
> \--Fran.


End file.
